Part of the Pack
by DaniPC
Summary: Steve has been keeping a secret from the Avengers. Will they find out what it is? Steve/Loki cause im obsessed with that right now *-*


**Hey guys :D I was obsessed with Steve/Loki fics for a while and while I was on vaca, i wrote this little one shot xD im not that happy with it, to be honest, but i wanted your opinion anyway xDD So here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (fml).**

This was not how Steve planned to reveal his secret to the Avengers, but being in a relationship with Loki was bound to cause some problems.

"Avengers Assemble." JARVIS announced, interrupting the movie the Avengers had gathered to watch. Why exactly they had decided to watch Brokeback Mountain was a mystery to Steve. It was probably Tony's fault.

Tony was always trying to embaress Steve with crude jokes about things that he thought, Steve was too innocent to know, let alone talk about, freely. Little did Tony know, Steve wasn't as innocent as people thought.

Sure, Steve reprimanded people who cuss in front of him and even Fury has been known to break off mid-cuss, when Steve sent him a reproachful glare. That doesn't mean that Steve Rogers never cursed. He did. Frequently. Never in front of anyone of course, but in the privacy of his bedroom when...Loki visits.

That said, Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America was not embaressed by a movie about a gay couple, though the sex scences did get rather heated, since he was in a gay...relationship? with Loki.

Steve wasn't sure his association with Loki could be called a relationship. Sure, they spent most of their free time in each others company, but they never really discussed exactly what they were...partners? friends with benefits? or something more? Steve wanted to be together with Loki, but he didn't want to lose what Loki and him had by mentioning it.

However, back to the matter at hand. "What's the problem, JARVIS?" Steve asked as all the Avengers scattered to suit up.

"Loki has been sighted in Central Park, accompanied by a giant wolf, Captain." JARVIS stated with a hint of bewilderment in his tone. "He doesn't appear to be attacking anyone."

Steve's eyes widened. A giant wolf? Really? Steve made his way to his room to suit up. As he pulled on his uniform, he wondered why Loki was wandering around New York with a giant wolf. He hadn't hurt anyone yet, but did he plan to? Steve hoped not.

"Hurry up, Stevie." Tony said through the com. "We need our fearless leader." Steve rolled his eyes, but made his way to the roof.

Steve started giving orders. "Tony, Thor, I want you to fly ahead and assess the situation, but don't engage the target." Thor and Tony took off without a word...well almost. Tony couldn't hold back his sarcastic 'aye, aye captain' before taking off.

"Natasha, Clint, Bruce, we're taking the quinjet. Bruce, don't let the Other Guy out until he's needed." All three nodded and made their way to the quinjet parked on the roof.

As they took off, Steve's mind wandered to the night before. Loki had visited him and everything was as it always was, except Loki seemed...calmer than usual. Relaxed and happy. Steve was estatic. How did it go from that to this? Was it something Steve did?

"We've arrived." Clint said as he landed the quinjet on the grass of Central Park. Steve snapped out of his daydream and focused on the mission.

"Tony, Thor, how's it look?" Steve asked, exiting the jet and strapping his shield to his back.

"Loki's sitting on a bench next to a giant wolf, sipping a coke... I can honestly say this is some fucked up shit." Tony said matter of factly.

"Tony! Language!" Steve reprimanded.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Captain V-Card." Steve blushed at Tony's comment. If he only knew.

Natasha, Bruce and Steve advanced on Loki. Clint was already off, trying to find a high place to observe. Tony was floating above and Thor was already in a conversation with Loki. He didn't hear Steve's order not to talk to Loki, because coms never seemed to work when Thor gets his lightning going.

"-marvelous, you are reunited." Steve caught the end of Thor's sentence, but didn't understand what he meant. Loki looked up as Steve and the others approached, and smiled. Natasha and Bruce were shocked at the sincere smile directed at Steve.

Steve blushed and looked away, eyes moving to the wolf at Loki's side. The wolf, that easily reached to Steve's shoulders, seemed to be regarding him intently. Steve vaguely heard the others talking to Loki, asking him why he was here. Tony landed a few feet away from Steve and also joined in the interrogation.

The wolf tensed and Steve took a step back, shocked. Silence fell as the gigantic wolf growled at Steve. Steve froze.

Suddenly the wolf attacked and Steve cried out as he was knocked to the floor, the wolf above him. The noise started up again, and Steve heard a cancophy of voices all yelling different things.

"Steve!", "-get your hellhound off-", "Brother, what-", "Can we not have a nornal conversa-", "Be quiet, your not helping th-","-turning into a werewolf or somethi-" A loud whistle cut off the frantic voices of the Avengers. Loki stepped forward.

"Fenrir!" Loki said sternly. Steve didn't dare take his eyes off of the wolf, Fenrir. Said wolf stared back unblinkingly, then leaned forward and licked Steve's face from chin to forehead.

Silence.

Laughter broke the stunned group from their shocked trance. Steve giggled again as the wolf repeated the face licking, squirming as Fenrir did it again and again. Steve rolled over and pinned the wolf and scratched the presented belly. Fenrir's tail wagged with glee and he barked in joy. The whole time, Steve couldn't stop laughing.

The Avengers were shocked to say the least. Even Loki stood next to them with his mouth agape. Fenrir didn't normally seek a persons touch, save Loki's.

Steve looked up at the shocked group, beaming. His eyes sought out Loki and his smile brightened even more. Loki sucked in a breath. Steve looked positively angelic.

Loki stepped toward the pair on the floor, past the shocked Avengers and kneeled across from Steve, Fenrir between them, still on his back.

"Fenrir snells my magic on you, my scent." Loki said, smiling tenderly at Steve, while scratching Fenrir's belly. Steve looked startled at the expression on Loki's face, but returned the smile.

"Who is he?" Steve asked, looking at Fenrir. He chuckled as Fenrir's tongue lolled out of his mouth. Loki smiled at the sight.

"He's my son." Steve's head snapped up, staring at Loki. Loki smiled sadly and looked down at Fenrir. "He was banished to an island at birth, because it was prophesized he would kill Odin Allfather during Ragnarok. I decided to free him, as I am no longer under Odin's rule and don't care for his rules." Loki stroked Fenrir's head.

A wave of anger swept over Steve. No wonder Loki hated his father. Steve was glad he would never face Odin. He didn't think he could control his anger when faced with the Allfather, knowing what he had done.

Loki caught the look of anger on Steve's face and smiled at him. Loki reached a hand up to stroke Steve's face, his fingers trailing from his ear down his jaw to his chin. With his thumb on Steve's chin and his fingers underneath Steve's chin, Loki slowly pulled Steve's face toward him.

Steve forgot his team standing just a few meters from him. He ignored the shocked gasps as he leaned forward, guided by Loki's hand. Steve closed his eyes and his lips met Loki's with familiarity. They kissed for several moments before seperating, foreheads still touching, leaning against each other.

"I'm glad you got him back." Steve said, smiling, eyes still closed. Loki sighed happily. A voice broke through their little bubble of happiness.

"Sorry to break up this quaint little scence, but what the hell is going on?" Tony Stark said, trying to cover up the fact that he had momentarily been speechless.

Steve snapped his head back, away from Loki and jumped up. Fenrir, sensing Steve's distress, jumped up after him and crouched in front of him, snarling at Tony. The billionaire took a step back and Steve placed a placating hand on Fenrir's back.

"Ummm..." Steve began, not knowing what to say. He glanced helplessly at Loki. What should he tell them?

"Steve and I..." Loki paused thinking over his words. He looked over at Steve and judged his reaction when he said: "We are together."

Steve looked startled, but pleased at the confession. "Really?" Steve asked, beaming at Loki. Loki smiled shyly, much to the surprise of the rest of the Avengers.

Thor stepped forward. "How long has this been going on, brother?" Thor asked, voice filled with joy at his brothers happiness.

Loki and Steve shared a glance. "About six months." Steve answered. The Avengers couldn't contain their shock. That long? How did Steve keep it a secret so long?

Natasha cursed herself for not noticing sooner. Now that she knew, it was obvious. Bruce didn't mind that he didn't notice, he didn't feel like he even needed to know, he was indifferent.

Thor felt as if his birthday had come early. Finally someone who made his brother happy and who didn't fear his son. His brother deserved someone to love him. Thor's hand went to Mjölnir on his belt. The Captain should think twice about hurting Loki or he would have to deal with the Thunderer.

Tony felt personally insulted. He and Steve had grown closer in the time after the Battle of Manhattan, after setting aside their differences. Tony was practically Steve's best friend, why couldn't he tell him? Of course Tony understood that Steve probably didn't want them to think he was fraternizing with the enemy, but Loki served his time already. As long as he doesn't go all supervillian crazy again, Tony was fine with it.

Clint suddenly dropped out of the sky. Everyone looked up to see where he had come from, but there was only air. Clint ignored Tony's muttered "Can he fly? Where did he come from? I knew there was another reason his name is Hawkeye." and looked around the group. His eyes found Loki, Steve and Fenrir, who all stood together. Steve and Loki were standing together, holding hands.

"What did I miss?" Clint asked, eyeing Loki distrustfully. He still hadn't forgiven Loki for the whole mind-control thing.

Tony answered the question, his voice full of sadness, as if someone had killed his puppy.

"I can't make virginity jokes about Steve anymore." He moaned, distraught.

**There you go xD my oneshot :D in case you were wondering, Loki serced his time in prison and was sent away from Asgard. He now travels the realms and visits Steve **

**To my other stories:**

**Im writing a part two for my Spider-Man/Avengers oneshot (itll have the reactions of Peter's family, the Avengers)**

**The Holmes Brothers is a work in progress, I wrote ch.5 and it will be uploaded soon :D I have to read some Sherlock/Avengers fics to get in the mood to continue xD **

**Hope to see you (read you? xD) soon.**

**DaniPC**


End file.
